Tadashi
Tadashi is the current Student Body President of Arlington Academy. Having the highest GPA of the school, an estimated IQ of 160, being a star student and a jack of all trades, Tadashi doesn’t have time for any crap…and that means it will be very hard for your Scholar to get to know him. You’ll have to be sharp, organized and future-oriented…because the future is exactly what troubles this guy. Personality Tadashi seems to be very strict and is without a doubt a workaholic. He is ambitious, dedicated and demanding of himself and other. It could be deduced that he is also somewhat conceited as suggested in his schoolfile, which said that he tends to overstimate his abilities. He is also quite harsh, as he always puts work first. He also has a savage side and an explosive personality. Appearance Tadashi has light gray eyes and black hair that's longer on top and shaved near the sides of his head, that he usually keeps slicked back. He wears all components of his uniform without any added accessories, the only thing out of place being the bottom button of his blazer being undone. Relationships Alistair Alistair is Tadashi's best friend and roommate. They grew up together, and it is said that when Alistair started to attend Arlington Academy, Tadashi was there for him. Axel Shown to have a strong dislike for one another, for the lack of a better word. They're constantly picking on the other for no apparent reason, always fighting and arguing about everything.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr Karolina Karolina is believed to have a crush on Tadashi, but he doesn't seem to return her feelings.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr Tyler Their attitudes towards work is opposite to each other. They agree to disagree and respect each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Tyler understands most of Tadashi’s motives and actually cares about them. Tadashi appreciates that and respects Tyler’s choices.*Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr Trivia *His name in Japanese is spelled like this: 中野 唯嗣. Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr **中野 > “Nakano” **唯嗣 > “Tadashi” *Tadashi is half-american half-japanese. You can read more about the characters and their backgrounds here.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He was ranked as "The most likely to be recruited upon graduation" by the Arlington Network.Tadashi's School File *Placed 1st in th USA Market Simulation for Highschoolers.Tadashi's School File *He has an IQ of 160Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *For Tadashi's birthday Serena revealed the following information:[ Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr] **Tadashi is actually based off on Serena's boyfriend, his personality and his life struggles. While not exactly the same, their similarities make Tadashi the easiest character for her to write. They also share the same birthday. **Tadashi is actually the butt of 99% of the Staff’s jokes. **Tadashi was the very first character created for Sweet Elite. **Tadashi was initially planned to have glasses, but the featured ended up being given to Tegan. **Tadashi initially had a very boring personality: "sticker for rules, strict, doesn’t smile much". Serena decided to change it by giving him a savage side. *He is into K-Pop.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Tadashi was rated as one of the most hot-headed characters alongside Axel, Raquel and Karolina.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Before the website display was uptaded if you had 0% of affinity with every character tadashi would appear in the main page saying: "You have 0% Infinitty with all your friends. Well... You are at zero so I guess you have no friends." ---- References ---- Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dateable Category:Business, Commerce & Politics Department